


A present wrapped in tinsel

by Pixie_mischief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Awkward Situation, I think I call it a fluff, It's a little mess, Kind of awkward boner, M/M, Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), Supportive gremlin, TWO IDIOTS, Weird one but still, Would you call it fluff?, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: IQ asked Blitz and Jäger to help her with decorations before the Christmas party.A thing or two goes wrong on the way... Or does it?
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	A present wrapped in tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8  
> Prompt: “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?”
> 
> \----  
> Don't listen to AO3, it was past midnight already 8th of December

The party was scheduled to happen a week before Christmas, so everyone who wished to spend holiday time with their family could do it without any problem. Especially avoiding the high traffic at this time of the year.

As per usual it required some preparations, mostly putting up the decorations. It was an odd mix of things from all around the world, sometimes not even Christmas-related, but all of them grew to love it. The seemingly mismatched yet oddly fitting together trinkets were capturing the spirit of how most of the operators saw their organization. A thing that at first sight shouldn’t work out but somehow proved otherwise. 

And everyone, or almost everyone, was involved in the process. Almost everyone meant resident pranksters who couldn’t help themselves and decided to ‘spread’ the joy while annoying their colleagues. There were also the few who were too hyped about the decorating, creating more mess than helping anything. 

That’s why IQ hoped that the two teammates who were less prone to mess with others for shit and giggles, like Bandit, won’t somehow make too much of a mess and manage a simple task. She didn’t truly believe in her own decision, because to be honest, telling Blitz and Jäger to help with decorations in separate rooms would be done without any accident. But she told them to work together. That’s why Monika kept checking on their progress. It was surprisingly coordinated. A little bit of a mess on the floor where they gathered everything they needed, they were joking and everything seemed to go smoothly. It was a relief. She did come back a few more times, even catching a brief “mom came to check if we are behaving” comment they thought IQ didn’t hear. 

Monika decided that since they were halfway done the two of them don’t need to be supervised. That way she can focus on helping to prepare gingerbread cookies.

The two of them did a pretty good job, despite constantly cracking some bad jokes. This resulted in one or both of them laughing and pausing what they were doing. The process was slow but more and more tinsel found its rightful place. The two men almost finished their task when Jäger miscalculated where the step was and put his foot in the wrong way. It resulted in him losing his balance, which led to the man falling from the ladder. Blitz rushed to help and catch his teammate before the other man fell to the floor. This instead resulted in both men crashing on the floor while kicking the ladder in the process, which fell right at them and pulled down half the tinsel that was already hung. There was a moment of silence before the two Germans burst into laughter. They tried to free themselves from the tangle of limbs and tinsel. It didn’t go exactly as they planned. Somehow Elias’s arm got caught in a ladder, just like Marius’s leg. Trapping them. They didn’t have any idea how to get themselves out of this predicament.

“Well, this is awkward. Any ideas?” Blitz asked.  
“Maybe if I move my arm here, lift the ladder and twist a little…” Jäger tried to turn the heavy object laying on his back enough to pull his leg free.  
“No, no. Ouch, that’s not gonna work. You’re gonna break my arm.” Marius stopped seeing his friend’s limb beginning to twist in an odd way.  
“Sorry.” The mechanic tried to figure out a way for both of them to get free. “Alright, so we try this. “  
He tried to instruct Elias how the other should move his legs to change the angle of his body to be able to free his arm. All while Jäger was trying to twist himself and free his own leg. Somewhere in the middle of his instructions, the man got so focused on freeing himself that it ended in a lot of confusion about who does what and moves where. The result? Blitz properly tangled up in tinsel and with leg stuck in the ladder. And Marius's lower half just as tangled in the shiny Christmas tree chain.  
“That’s not helping at all. Just, try to free yourself first.” Elias suggested, creating a little space for the other, and trying hard not to break any of his own limbs while doing that. 

Jäger twisted himself into an uncomfortable position in which his leg didn’t hurt and he could move it.  
“Oh! Alright, I got this!” He twisted again and attempted to pull his leg out.  
It still was stuck. Then Marius got a brilliant idea. He half climbed, half dragged himself up, using Blitz as an appropriate surface to hold onto. He tried to create enough space to free his leg. The mechanic turned every now and then, testing if he can move his leg freely. It slipped his attention that the more he moved the tighter all the tinsel got around him. Jäger managed to get one of his arms tangled in the same tinsel that was wrapped around Elias. All the wriggling stopped only when he heard a distressed sound that Blitz made.  
“Sorry, sorry! Just a little more, alright? I’m almost free.” And just like that, he pulled his leg free. “Now your arm.” He reached out, trying to pull Elias’s arm out, but with one hand it was a tricky task.  
So he just helped himself with his other hand. Pulling the other man closer to himself in the process. Finally, he managed to free Blitz's arm. 

“Stop moving.” Elias sounded strained. Marius stopped his movements as requested and tried to sit up. But all the tinsel around them prevented it.  
A little puzzled about the request, but he figured he just pulled the ladder in the wrong way and probably made it twist the other man’s leg. Speaking of the offending object: he lowered the ladder so Blitz could pull his leg free before pushing the object to the side.

Elias cursed under his breath and it directed Jäger’s full attention to him. The situation slowly sank in. Elias’s flushed face, Marius straddling him, and both of them being rather close due to all the shiny things wrapped tightly around them.  
“... I just… I’ll just try to umm untangle us?” Oddly, the mechanic wasn’t sure what to say. He just tried to wriggle out of the tinsel around his arms. He slid himself a little lower, the result? Only Jäger’s forearms were still tangled, and “Oh.” Well, that sure is one way to find out someone is attracted to you.  
Blitz tried hard to look everywhere but not at Marius.

All of this just in time for IQ to walk in.

The woman stared at the two men on the floor and facepalmed.  
“How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?” Monika inquired, trying hard not to chuckle.  
“I fell.” Jäger answered.  
“If you fell, why is Elias the one on the floor?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
“He tried to help me,” Marius stated the obvious.  
“Oh, I’m sure someone did want to help someone.” And as the situation couldn’t be any more awkward Bandit appeared beside her.  
“I had no idea you had that in you, Marius!” Dominic finished with a low whistle.  
“Get out!” IQ pointed to the corridor. The woman was shaking, barely stopping herself from laughing.  
Bandit turned around and disappeared, shouting ‘Should shove them in the closet earlier!’ while laughing like a maniac.  
Doc showed up, it was getting more and more awkward for the two still on the floor. The man looked like he wanted to say something but he only raised his brow and stared in silence for a moment.  
“About time, but you really could pick a better place.”

“You two. Get a room.” Monika couldn’t hold it anymore. Looking at her two friends all flustered. She started to laugh.  
“We can’t,” Blitz stated. It didn’t help the situation at all.  
“Not helping you. If you could get yourself into this,” She gestured at them. ”You can get yourself out of it.” The end of Monika’s sentence was accented with a little chuckle.  
“Unpacking your presents before the party isn’t allowed.” IQ didn’t know how Gustave managed to keep his face straight when he said that, though she was sure that the corner of his lips twitched when the two, still tangled up, men groaned in distress and turned even redder. “We should give them some space.” Doc closed the door, this time chuckling lightly. “Just don’t make us wait too long.” The chorus of ‘don’t leave us’ and ‘help us’ was the last thing heard.

Gustave said to leave the two men alone. Probably more to Bandit, who was still somewhere around, than anyone else. Though he didn’t expect anyone to listen to him. 

The door opened finally, after a good 15 minutes. Not that Monika checked her watch while itching to get back to either help the two morons or to make sure that they would free themselves from the tinsel.  
Marius was the first to come out and he stopped in front of grinning Dokkaebi. Blitz bumped into him and seeing the Korean he already sensed trouble. The small grin turned into a wide one, the one showing teeth. Grace pointed up and they followed with their eyes. IQ was holding mistletoe above them.  
“No way,” Elias said, crossing his arms. There was enough gossiping material and he didn’t feel like adding to it.  
“You have to!” Dokkaebi whined.

Jäger awkwardly shrugged and turned around. Cupping face of rather surprised Blitz and not so shyly kissing him.  
“Happy?” Marius asked and turned away, intending on leaving a shocked, yet nodding, Elias, grinning Grace, and IQ who high-fived the Korean.  
Blitz caught the mechanic’s arm before the other left. “Doyouwantto…” There was a deep breath “date… me?” He blurted, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment.  
Jäger blinked few times, trying to process what was said. A small smile curved his lips. “Ja.” Was a simple response before he once again turned around and left.  
Elias had a broad grin on his face now. “I need a cold shower.” This comment and a little dreamy expression on his face when he looked in the direction where the other man went made both women giggle-snort.

Doc could describe what happened to Blitz as an amazing example of love, or at last, a crush, that stops your brain and turn into an idiot.


End file.
